Je ne sais pas
by EwilanGil'Sayan
Summary: OS/ Lily Evans se pose des questions sur sa relation secrète avec James Potter. Accompagné de la chanson "je ne sais pas" de Joyce Jonathan.


**Bonjour Bonjour ! J'update cette histoire qui doit dater de 3 ans, car elle me piquait les yeux avec les fautes d'orthographe ^^ ! C'est mon tout premier OS, et j'ai voulu le rendre qu'en même plus indigeste, mais si je n'en suis pas très très fière, c'est sentimental :) ! **

**Tout appartient à notre vénérée J.K. et la chanson "Je ne sais pas" appartient à Joyce Jonathan. Voilà, enjoy ! **

* * *

Je te vois dans un détour d'un couloir, toujours entouré de tes groupies collantes. Ça me fait mal. C'est pourtant moi qui t'as dit de ne rien changer à tes habitudes. Entre toi et moi, il n'y a rien que du sexe. Je ne veux pas plus. Tu peux avoir mon corps mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai dans le cœur. Comment réagiras-tu quand tu apprendras que je t'aime, de toutes mes forces. Tu te moqueras bien sûr, tu me balanceras en pleine face que tu t'étais moqué de moi juste pour me faire tomber dans tes filets et ainsi avoir fait tomber amoureuse de toi toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Tu as beau me dire que tu m'aimes après chaque nuit d'amour je ne te crois pas. Tu peux avoir les filles les plus belles et les plus populaires alors pourquoi m'avoir choisie moi ? Justement parce que je suis la seule fille qui te résiste et ça te gêne ! Mais comment ne pas céder à tes avances … Tu es tellement beau !

_Il y a des mots qui me gênent, des centaines de mots des milliers de rengaines qui sont jamais les mêmes_  
_Comment te dire ? Je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires_  
_Et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème_  
_Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, des délices_  
_Tes désirs, des supplices, je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mène_

Tes lunettes rondes et noires qui ne cachent en rien tes magnifiques yeux noisette mais qui, au contraire, ajoutent à ton charisme presque magnétique. Des cheveux noirs en bataille déjà à l'origine mais que tu t'amuses à ébouriffer encore plus. Si tu savais seulement, que ce geste, celui que tu crois que je hais, me rend complètement folle de désir. Si tu savais que dès que tu poses tes yeux sur moi je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser de tout mon soûl et de te hurler « Je t'aime, abruti » à en perdre la voix. Toutes les nuits, nous faisons l'amour dans ta chambre de Préfet-en-Chef. Depuis près de 2 mois. Nous sommes passés du stade « connaissance amicale » en sixième année, au stade d' « amants secrets » au début de septième année… à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, tu insistes pour que je te dise je t'aime, pour mieux te moquer de moi avec tes amis les Maraudeurs, James … Ne me demandes pas de te tendre la baguette pour que tu me lances un sort …

_Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde_  
_Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_  
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air_  
_De tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair_  
_Depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_  
_Mes sentiments_

Tu ne sais rien de mes sentiments, je les cache bien enfouis dans mon cœur, je reste juste l'amante passionnée de ces nuits magiques que je passe en ta présence. Même Alice et Mary me demandent ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tu ne me demandes plus de sortir avec toi. Elles ne savent pas que tu me poses cette question, tellement traditionnelle, quand nous faisons l'amour. Je me contente de répondre non. Tu me regardes souvent d'un air déçu mais ton désir reprend vite le dessus.

_Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive_

_Mais toi tu me regardes, moi je te dévore_  
_Mais c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour_  
_Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, et bien plus encore._

Si je t'avouai mon amour, tu me jetterais et je ne pourrai pas le supporter, alors je préfère rester avec toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour ne pas paraître trop possessive, j'ai insisté pour que tu continues de sortir avec des filles. Tu n'as malheureusement pas refusé et j'en ai eu le cœur déchiré, James.

Ce jour là, dans ce couloir, je t'ai vu tenir une de tes groupies par la taille, avant de la lâcher en m'apercevant. Tu n'as pas à te cacher, James, c'est moi qui t'ai dis de t'occuper d'elles.

Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime …

_Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde_  
_Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_  
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air_  
_De tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair_  
_Depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_  
_Mes sentiments_

Il faudra bien un jour que je te dise que je t'aime, mais pas tout de suite … La nuit dernière tu m'as menacée de ne pas me faire l'amour si je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi, j'ai dit que je réfléchirai. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais te répondre James, pour l'instant notre « relation » me plait bien, sauf la carte blanche que je t'ai donnée avec tes groupies. Mais heureusement, je sais que tu ne couches pas avec elles car tu passes tes nuits avec moi. J'ai l'exclusivité de toi quand le soleil se couche.

_Je te veux toi avec défauts_  
_Et tes problèmes de fabrications_  
_Je te veux toi, j'veux pas un faux_  
_Pas de contrefaçons_  
_J'vais pas te rendre pour prendre un autre_  
_J'vais pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes_  
_Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau,_  
_C'est jamais trop_

Tu es l'homme parfait, beau, intelligent, drôle, attentionné, légèrement jaloux et un brin possessif. Et tes défauts te rendent encore plus adorable. Je t'aime, James et je crois que, si j'en ai le courage, je vais te dire je t'aime, là tout de suite ! Peut importe le fan-club qui te colle au basque, peut importe que tu te fiches de moi à la seconde où je te l'annoncerai, je veux que la terre entière le sache.

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_  
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air_  
_De tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair_  
_Depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_  
_Mes sentiments_

« Je t'aime James… »

Ça y est. Je l'ai fait, je viens de t'annoncer le plus simplement du monde la chose qui me tenait tant à cœur. Tu me jettes un regard étonné, avant de sourire, ravi.

« Enfin » murmures-tu. « Je t'aime aussi, Lily Evans. »

Et c'est à cet instant que tu m'embrasses comme tu ne m'as jamais embrassée.

« Et je veux sortir avec toi… »

Je sens ton sourire béat lorsque tu colles tes lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser plein de promesses.

Les cris d'indignation de tes groupies ne me gênent plus, je suis enfin avec l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur.

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire_  
_J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air_  
_De tout détruire_  
_Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair_  
_Depuis longtemps_  
_Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière_  
_Mes sentiments ..._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit OS tout guimauve qui date de mes 14 ans :) !**

**EwilanGil'Sayan**


End file.
